


One step closer

by harrymalfoypotter22



Series: Horcrux diaries [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Soul Bond, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3484298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrymalfoypotter22/pseuds/harrymalfoypotter22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one step closer</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Has no connection to the other parts of the series</p>
            </blockquote>





	One step closer

Harry's heart was beating at a rapid pace. He couldn't stop thinking about all the promises his lover had made to him. How was he to be brave? How could he fall in love properly if he was.....afraid? Although the very thought of watching his lover stand alone, without him. He knew he would fall. He was one step closer.

I know his soul dies a little every day while waiting to complete the bond, I know he's loved since before magic and I know he'll love me after. He says when he looks at me time stands still and I am the epitome of beauty. I'm trying to be brave for him, I dont want anyone to take him away. One step closer....to love


End file.
